


hunt you down (eat you alive)

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, almost pwp, bellarke AU, bellarke smut, modern bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Bellarke + Revenge Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunt you down (eat you alive)

It’s a game, this thing that they do.

Sometimes he thinks that he might hate her, regardless of the fact that he can’t get enough of her. She breezes in and out of his life, almost always fucking everything up in her path of destruction, but yet he craves her more and more the longer she doesn’t come around.

He can see her when he closes his eyes at night, her blonde curls splayed out over his pillow and her thighs spread open for him, that seductive as hell look in her eyes as she bites down hard on her bottom lip.

It’s been three months since he’s had her.

He’s counting the days until he can have her again.

***

It doesn’t take long before there’s a loud knock in the middle of the night and he knows it’s her before he even opens the door.

"Princess," he says with a smirk and she rolls her eyes when she pushes past him into his apartment.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," she says snidely but she’s already unbuttoning her coat and hanging it on the back of his couch. He hates that he’s hard immediately and all he’s seen of her body in months is the small strip of skin between the bottom of her sweater and the top of her jeans. He knows it’s some fucked up Pavlovian response to her being a bitch to him and he also knows from experience that it goes both ways. It’s like a game to see if he can give as good as he gets.

"Yeah, well, ask me if I care," he retorts and her eyes narrow as she toes off her shoes. "You haven’t been around much lately." He means for it to sound bitter and hurtful but instead it just comes off whiny and a little needy.

"What’s wrong, Bellamy?" She asks, her arms crossed over her chest as she leans against his couch. "Didya miss me?"

He scoffs. “Fuck no,” he says but it’s unconvincing at best and they both know that she sees right through it. “So how’s Finn?”

He doesn’t miss the way she falters a little, a tiny movement that the average person would miss but he knows this woman better than anyone and he’s definitely hit a nerve. She recovers quickly, her eyes darkening as she rests a hand on each hip.

"He’s out of the picture," she says vaguely and he rolls his eyes. "What?"

"Out of the picture?" He crosses over to her and she sucks in a breath when he stands in front of her, close enough to touch her but he keeps his hands at his sides. "Which means that you broke it off with him so you could come here to fuck me, right?"

"Oh please," she scoffs. "You wish."

"What is it then, Princess?" He asks, moving closer to her with every word. He watches as her chest rises and falls, her breathing labored as he touches her for the first time in months, moving his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear before resting it on the side of her neck.

"Bellamy…" It comes out as a whine and he knows what she wants. He’s never been able to hold back from her for long.

"Clarke." She moans quietly at the sound of her own name and he’s smirking when he strokes his thumb over the skin behind her ear. "Tell me the truth."

Her eyes, which fluttered close only moments before pop open, the deep blue threatening to drown him alive. “About what?”

"Are you here to get back at him?"

She reaches up and puts her hand on his neck to bring him down to her level, her lips hovering dangerously close to this own. “Do you honestly care?”

"Not even a little," Bellamy chuckles as he picks her up in one swift movement, his palms resting under each thigh as she wraps her legs around his waist. This thing between them is as natural as breathing and she’s not even surprised at the action, just moans when he presses against her exactly where he wants her the most.

"Damn it Bellamy," she says when he kisses her neck, his teeth nipping gently before running his tongue over the spot to soothe it. She’s chasing his lips and he’s resisting, a plan forming in his mind of exactly where and how he wants to take her for the first time in what feels like forever.

The walk to his bedroom is short and he manages to make it there without dropping her even though her hands are in his hair and she’s kissing every inch of skin she can find. He moans when she shifts against him and he’s straining against his jeans when he drops her unceremoniously onto his bed, his knee coming to rest between her thighs as he leans over her.

"You haven’t even kissed me yet," she says as she pulls her sweater over her head and he licks his lips when he looks down at her perfect body. Fuck. He can’t lie and say he hasn’t missed this girl.

"All in good time," he says as he pulls his own t shirt off, not missing the way she licks her own lips as she looks him up and down. "Been a long time since you’ve seen something like this, hasn’t it?" She rolls her eyes and he laughs as he throws his shirt to the side. "Don’t lie, Princess. You know you missed me."

"This," she says, her voice barely a whisper when he starts to unbuckle his belt. "I missed this."

He’d take offense but in reality they don’t get along outside of this anyways so he can’t really say that he blames her train of thought. They are good together, but only when they are naked and working their aggression out on each other and anything else would just be too much.

It’s not love, this thing that they have, it’s a game and it’s one that he intends to win.

He doesn’t kiss her until she’s beneath him, his tongue pushing past her lips at the same time he pushes into her and the gasp she lets out is so fucking intoxicating he can barely handle it.

She keens his name into his shoulder as he grips her hip tight, moving slowly inside of her, giving her the only thing he’s got that she wants. It pisses him off, how well they fit together, because he knows that this is as far as they will ever go.

So he claims her body while he can, marking her skin while he moves inside of her and when he feels her tighten around him he groans and tells her to let go.

Nothing in this world will ever feel as good as Clarke losing control underneath him. His release comes moments later and he grounds her name out as he lets go, her thighs wrapped tight around him and he wishes there was a way to just freeze and keep this moment going as long as possible.

It’s not love but it sure as hell feels like something when she’s under him like this, her heart beating in her chest so hard he can feel it and her legs trembling where they sit around his waist.

He moves first, not because he particularly wants to but because he knows that she likes to clean herself up almost immediately after sex.

(He wonders if she does that with her boyfriend too or if it’s just with him. Maybe she’s just eager to wash the smell of him off of her body but he tries not to think about that too much.)

As if on cue she gets out of his bed, her naked form glistening with sweat and even though he just had her he craves her more than ever. She surprises him by bending down to kiss him lightly and he groans when she nips at his bottom lip.

"I’m not done with you yet," she says, a wicked gleam in her eye as she makes her way into his bathroom.

He lets out a sigh of relief as he collapses back onto his sheets and his eyes fall closed when he hears the water in the shower turn on.

He doesn’t know how much later it is when he wakes up to her straddling his thighs, her body still slick from her shower, but he moans when she lowers herself onto him, her nails digging into his chest as she takes control.

It’s a game, this thing that they have, after all.

If only she played fair.

***

"So is this the part where you go back to your man?"

Clarke rolls her eyes as she holds onto his arm with one hand, the other sliding one of her heels onto her foot.

"Bellamy, don’t," is all she says and he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Don’t what, Clarke? Don’t call you out on your shit?"

Clarke scoffs as she slides her other shoe on. “We’ve been through this before, Bellamy. We don’t work outside of there,” she says as she motions towards his room. “We barely even like each other.”

"Maybe because you cut and run every time we fuck," he says darkly and she stares at him is disbelief.

"I can’t believe…you know what? Fuck you, Bellamy." She grabs her jacket off of the back of the couch and he reaches for her arm before she can make it to the front door. "What are you…?"

He kisses her hard, his lips crashing against hers and she wraps her arms around his neck instantly, her lips parting for him as he slides his tongue into her mouth.

"We have to stop this," she says but its halfhearted and she’s already pushing his shirt up from his waist. "I hate you."

He grins as he picks her up and lays her down on his couch before settling between her thighs.

"Yeah, but you don’t hate this," he says as he pulls off her shoes before dragging her jeans and her lace underwear down her legs and she’s practically panting when he moves his lips up her inner thigh.

She says a lot of things after that, mostly moaning them out as he works his tongue inside of her but she never once argues with that fact.

***

It’s a game, it’s all a game and when she’s lying next to him, sleeping in his bed for maybe the first time ever, he wonders if it’s possible to break the rules.

Can you cheat a game that you created yourself?

He’d like to this so.

**Author's Note:**

> I say this was a prompt but in reality I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I basically convinced someone to prompt it to me haha Title is taken from "Animals" by Maroon 5.


End file.
